World of Whiners
World of Whiners is the second half of the seventh episode from the second season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot Larry, Petunia, and Laura are riding their bikes, when Petunia says that she's so hungry that she could eat a horseradish, then tells Larry and Laura that lunch is on her today. Of course, Larry misunderstands, saying that he hopes it's not boiling cheese because he's been there. Larry, Petunia, and Laura then enter Pa Grape's Store, where they meet up with Bob, who is sitting at the counter. Pa then proceeds to take their orders, starting with Petunia first, who says that she's eating healthy, then says that she'll have the grass-bed lemongrass lettuce wrap. Larry is next, saying that he's eating healthy too and that he'll have the same thing as Petunia, except to hold everything and to throw in nine tacos. Laura then says that she'll have a cake, but Petunia tells her that she can't have cake for lunch, maybe a piece for dessert. Laura pouts before Bob suggests that she try the clam chowder, but Laura whines that she wants a whole cake and starts whining louder (but can be heard as crying), which can be heard from outside the store. After Laura finishes, Petunia asks Laura if that was a whine, realizing that that's not like Laura at all. Laura then whines that she feels like that if she doesn't get cake for lunch, she'll never be happy, so because of that, she's giving whining a shot. Pa tells Laura that we all feel like whining sometimes, which is why he and Bob wrote a song about the importance of rejoicing from Psalm 118, which Bob agrees with, explaining that to rejoice means to celebrate and be happy about the life God has given us. Pa starts to sing the song, but he gets cut off by Ichabeezer, who says that no one wants to hear that, telling Laura not to let "these anti-whiners" fool her, then says that he spent his whole life with a whiny attitude, also adding that he eats gold bars for breakfast. Ichabeezer then proceeds to tell the story of how his whiny attitude got him through life, saying that as a kid, he whined until he got the toy that he wanted, and then when he got tired of it, he whined for a bigger one, and that he even whined his way through school and college, and that he whined his way right to the top. Bob, Larry, and Petunia are weirded out, but Laura is captivated, before Ichabeezer says that he could go on and that he will, but Bob, Larry, and Petunia tell him that they get it. Petunia then tells Ichabeezer that that is terrible advice, then says to imagine a world full of whiners. However, Laura says that she likes Ichabeezer's life story, then tells Ichabeezer that he should write a book. Ichabeezer thinks that the idea of writing a book about whining is brilliant, then gives a piece of cake to Laura, telling her to "Have your cake and eat it too!", adding that he wrote that, before leaving after that to go write his book. Of course, Larry says that lunch is on him as he puts a sandwich on his head. At Ichabeezer's mansion, Ichabeezer has a carrot man type down on a laptop everything that he is saying about whining, asking the carrot man if he got all that, which the carrot man confirms, before noticing that that's over 100 pages, but Ichabeezer starts out on Chapter 72, talking about whining his way to buy Australia and the moon. Back at Pa Grape's Store, Pa is still strumming on his guitar, playing the song that he and Bob wrote, when a carrot delivery man comes up to him, telling him to sign for the new book that is now on display. Pa is surprised when he sees that Ichabeezer's new book is now on display, even more surprised that that was fast, while the carrot delivery man tells him that it's already a best seller, adding that he hears that Ichabeezer is doing a sign-in. Pa is surprised when he hears this, asking where, before a large crowd suddenly enters the store, before they get in line to get their books signed by Ichabeezer. Callie is first in line as she asks Ichabeezer to make her copy out to her Aunt Judy because she loves books, which Ichabeezer does. Laura is next in line, as Ichabeezer recognizes her as his inspiration, before he gives Laura a free copy. Laura thanks Ichabeezer then tells him that yesterday her baseball team almost lost, but she got everyone to whine until the other team gave up, which Ichabeezer congratulates her for. Ichabeezer's carrot assistant then gets a call on his cell phone and gives the cell phone to Ichabeezer, who is surprised that his book is getting the award for Best-Selling Self-Help Book of all time and that he'll be getting an interview on Okra, which Ichabeezer is even more excited about. Laura asks Ichabeezer what he said, Ichabeezer answering that he's even richer, then tells Laura that the book was her idea, telling her that he would like to offer her a token of his gratitude, then asks Laura what she would like. Laura answers that she wants cake for lunch every day, unlimited dolls, and cartoons all night forever, while Ichabeezer tells his assistant, named Barney, to write this all down to keep Laura happy. There is a news report on TV about Ichabeezer's new book, the corn reporter explaining that the book has taken the whole world by storm, while Bob and Petunia watch this, Petunia saying that someone has to stop this before it gets out of hand. The corn reporter continues that experts say that it can't be stopped and that it's already out of hand. Bob says that maybe they're overexaggerating and that's just how the news is, before the reporter continues that doctors and scientists agree that they are not overexaggerating and that if anything, they are underexaggerating. Bob exits Petunia's house after that, before he hears Jimmy whining about how it's not fair because he's not being entertained, asking why life can't be more hilarious and action-packed, while Jerry adds, "Not happy". Bob quickly runs off, before meeting up with Mayor Archibald and Bacon Bill, who are also whining, Mayor Archibald whining that being the mayor is too much work and that his monocle is itchy, while Bacon Bill whines that he doesn't want to be bacon, he wants to be waffles. Bob runs back inside Petunia's house again, telling Petunia that "It's a complete disaster!" Petunia asks Bob what it is, asking if it's drought, famine, or pestilence, before Bob tells her that it's whining and that everyone outside is turning into a whiner and that there's nothing they can do to stop them, adding that it's really annoying. The whining continues outside, while outside, Laura finds herself being chased by whiners, then retreats into a nearby alley, where a carrot man says that it's not fair because his delivery job leaves him no time for his passion to knit little hamster socks, while Jerry adds that, "My friends talk too much. Unsatisifying", before Laura asks them if they're okay, as they start to approach her while still whining. Laura tries to run away before meeting up with Mr. Lunt who says that he's freaking out about his lack of eyes. Despite being cornered, Laura manages to evade the whiners by bouncing off the walls of the alley and making it to the top of the buildings, then looks from the top to see everyone still whining incessantly. When Laura sees this, this causes her to realize what she's done. At Pa Grape's Store, Laura quickly runs inside, closes the door, then barricades the door with several objects, ranging from a burlap sack, a cardboard box, a can of Potted Meat, and a gumball machine. At first, Laura thinks that she's safe, but is shocked when she realizes that the whiners have already gotten inside the store. Granny Asparagus whines that she can never afford the expensive foot cream, while Jimmy whines that he can never find marshmallows in the shape of his mouth. Laura then hides behind one of the shelves, before meeting up with Ichabeezer who asks her how the whining is going, asking if it's everything he said it would be. Laura laments that she should have listened to Petunia, realizing that a world full of whiners is a miserable place. Ichabeezer tries to entice Laura with another suitcase full of toy ponies to make her feel better, but Laura turns down his offer, telling him that she doesn't want anything else, she just wants her friends back, friends who see the good in life. Ichabeezer thinks that that's boring, before Barney asks Ichabeezer how come Laura has a suitcase full of toy ponies and he doesn't, asking if he deserves it. Rooney then starts whining and howling as well, before Ichabeezer tells Barney and Rooney not to start whining at him. Barney says that it's not fair because he deserves the most ponies, then starts whining, while approaching Laura and Ichabeezer, while Ichabeezer tells Barney to back off. Pa then calls out to Laura, who then approaches him, while telling her to follow him and for her to try to keep up. Laura follows after Pa, while they are dodging whiners and left and right, until approaching the stack of sardines. Pa then pulls on one can of sardines, which actually acts as a lever, which causes the floors of the store to open up, revealing a trap door, which Laura is surprised and amazed to see. Ichabeezer whines that he wants to go in the secret exit, but Laura and Pa quickly jump into the trap door, just as it closes afterwards. Outside in the backyard of the House, Bob, Larry, and Petunia are sitting around the campfire before Pa and Laura meet up with them. Bob asks Pa what the password is, Pa answering, "The secret word or phrase must be used to gain access to something", which Bob confirms as correct and that they may enter. When Petunia sees Laura, she says that Pa was followed, but Pa says that he was not followed and that Laura is with him and that she's cured. Laura pleads to the others to let them stay and that she promises not to whine, but Bob isn't so sure to trust Laura. Putting this to the test, Petunia tells Laura that she can't have cake for lunch, asking her how she feels about that. Laura says that that's okay because she now understands that she doesn't need to only focus on what she doesn't have when she has great things to rejoice in already. This causes Bob to realize that whining can be cured by rejoicing, before Pa asks how they can get the cure out to the whiners that need it. Laura then asks Pa how you know how whining catches on, then asks what if rejoicing works the same way? Petunia is surprised at the idea of contagious rejoicing, before saying that it sounds brilliant, then asks how. Laura then says that it's about time that Pa and Bob played their song for them, which Pa thinks is a great idea, but says that they don't have anything to perform it with. Petunia gets up out of her chair and pulls out a box of musical instruments that she apparently had with her all along. Bob, Larry, Petunia, Pa, and Laura then pick up the instruments that they will play, while Laura says, "It's rejoicing time!" Back in town, everyone is still whining, as Bob and Laura approach them before Bob says, "Come on, whiners! We got just what you need!" Pa also lures some whiners while saying that it seems to be working. Larry and Petunia also lead some whiners, before Petunia says that that's all of them. Ichabeezer suddenly shows up, as Bob thinks that Ichabeezer is coming to ruin everything. However, Ichabeezer says that he's not, but rather to play saxophone, admitting that he's sick of all the whining, while Pa says that even a whiner can't stand being whined at, which causes Ichabeezer to say, "Okay, okay, have your moment." Everyone in the crowd still continues whining, before Laura brings them all to attention, telling them that she knows they all feel like that they have no choice but to have a whiny attitude, then tells them that Psalm 118:24 says, "This is the day that the Lord has made. I will rejoice and be glad in it." Laura then further adds that it's your choice to rejoice, before saying, "Take it away, Bob!" Soon, Laura and the others start singing about how "this is the day the Lord has made" and they will rejoice and be glad in it. The plan is a success as everyone immediately stops whining and starts rejoicing instead, everyone being thankful for what they do have, as they also join in the song. After the song, everyone has been cured of their whining as they instead cheer for the performance. Characters *Bob *Larry *Archibald Asparagus *Pa Grape *Petunia Rhubarb *Laura Carrot *Ichabeezer *Rooney *Bacon Bill *Callie Flower Fun Facts Explanations *Clam chowder is any of several chowder soups containing clams and broth. In addition to clams, common ingredients include diced potatoes, onions, and celery. *Pestilence is a fatal epidemic disease. *The citizens acting all moaning and groaning some of the survivors trying to get away is most likely a references towards the survival horror genre, particularly on zombie based apocalypses. *Okra is a parody of daytime talk show host Oprah Winfrey. Trivia *This was the first episode for several things: **The first time the door floors at Pa's store were ever used, and reveals they lead out to outside. Even Laura is surprised by that. **The first time we see Ichabeezer as a child. Remarks *Mr. Lunt stating he's the only character with no eyes is fourth wall joke. Inside References *In Laura at Bat, Ichabeezer mentioned that he later became known for being loud. *Ichabeezer was previously shown playing the saxophone in The Bucket List. Fast Forward *Laura jumping off through walls would come in play for Rise of Night Pony. *Archibald would later take the day off in Larry Lives it Up. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Laura Carrot